It is known that a set/reset flip-flop comprised of cross-coupled gates (e.g., NAND or NOR gates) may be used to alter its state in response to each of two inputs. However, the ability of the prior art set/reset flip-flop(s) to respond to one of its inputs is typically dependent upon the state of the other of its inputs. If the wrong combination of input states occurs, the subsequent output state may be indeterminate.